Sora's Remedy
by Cerberuswaltz
Summary: Ariel follows Sora into the world above but is separated from him. Now she must adapt to the new world with his help. Could they be falling in love? What about Kairi? Crude humor, some language and suggestive themes. Temporary hiatus.
1. The Failure of Thundaga

Introduction: Hello, I suppose. I'm basing this

off the game, "Kindom Hearts", how Sora finds true

love beyond the land. I won't spoil it for you, but you

should read it. It involves a lot of Sora and Ariel, the

mermaid, though on land. Leon is in it, or Squall,

as Yuffie, Aeris, Donald, Goofy and a little bit of everyone

else. Even Sephiroth tries to win Sora's new love's heart!

There might be YAOI, but I'm not sure. This

is also my first fanfic to really complete, so don't get mad if I

don't detail it like my others. I kind of rushed through it,

thanks to people who wouldn't stop bugging. Hell, okay, the

only person who really bugged was Lilly! Geez! So it might

be short and not too detailed. If you don't know who Sora

or any of the characters are, then you haven't played the

game, but why be here? It helps to play it... anyways,

this does have violence, so don't blame me. If you like Kairi

a lot, and don't want to see her get hurt or whatever, then

turn back. This is just for fun, remember that! I might like

some revies. Be nice or mean, just be honest. . . Thanks!

(THIS FANFIC DOES CONTAIN SOME LANGUAGE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)

I'd like to apologize in advance, too, if this has been done before

or the title is the same as yours or someone you know. I'm really

sorry, but just notify me and I'll try to change the title! So don't

get mad!

I. Introduction

II. Disclaimer(?)

III. Characters

IV. Story

II. DISCLAIMER: I Do Not OWN Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix or Disney. I

am just "borrowing" the characters!

III. CHARACTERS:

There will be A LOT of Sora and Ariel(the mermaid), and a bit

of Yuffie. Leon plays a few roles, as does Sephiroth. Goofy and Donald

are only in the beggining, and Kairi is psycho . . . really. So she'll be

in most of it, too.

IV. THE STORY: "Sora's Remedy"

Sora had locked many worlds, and since, he scarcely returned to them,

unless to clean out the Heartless or meet up with Tarzan to hang out, or Aladdin

to look for treasure, or Peter Pan just to fly. He'd even help Beast out, too, by

being there to help him when he was wounded. But for some reason, he just couldn't

stop visiting Atlantica. Sure, it gave him the ability to breath under water and swim

around with the fishes, and he saw new Heartless every now and then. What really

caught him, though, was Ariel. The first time they met he thought she was beautiful,

but he still vowed to find Kairi. And now she was found, but Sora couldn't stop visiting

Ariel. When he did, he would tell her about the outside world or they would visit the

sunken ship and collect tiny tid bits.

Currently he was visiting her, and they were just swimming about. Ariel

moved gracefully around the waters, Sora not too far behind. "Goofy and Donald

couldn't be here?" she asked a second time, just to make sure. Sora shook his head.

"Merlin needed help with his house and a few spells while Goofy wanted to take

a rest on the Gummi Ship." replied Sora. Ariel smiled and said, "Oh, okay. I guess

it's just us? Then what should we do?"

Sora jokingly shrugged and began to swim, until a large Heartless appeared

out of no where, one that looked like a jellyfish. "Sora!" cried Ariel as she quickly

swam to his side. Suddenly, another appeared. "Ready?" asked Sora, pulling out

the weapon he held, the legendary weapon known as the Keyblade. Counting to

three, both decided to split up. "One," counted Sora, "Two . . ."

"Three!" shouted Ariel as she quickly dashed over and slapped the large

being with her tail. It flew back a bit, but as it did, it reared up then charged.

Sora noticed this and quickly focused his mind, then swing the keyblade "in the air",

releasing a large bolt that hit the creature. But as he did this, he failed to notice the

other Heartless behind him, which begun to spin. Mind you, Sora was turned, and

he took a lot of hits from this. He was severly beaten now, and Ariel didn't know

what to do. She couldn't heal him! In somewhat of a panic, she looked around,

but nothing was there. The jellyfish Heartless was getting ready for another

strike, but before it could, Ariel swam, hooked her arm with Sora's, then swam

as fast as she could. The palace wasn't too far, so if she could make it . . .

Before she could, a shark quickly appeared. How on earth did it track them?

Ariel looked at Sora and noticed he was bleeding. The blood, of course! Dammit!

Now Ariel picked up speed. The shark begun to close in on them, but before it

could, Ariel swam into the safety of the palace. There she showed her father

Sora. "His companions are not with him to help him?" asked Triton. Ariel

shook her head. "Well . . . then he can wait here." Triton said as he pointed

Ariel to the spare rooms. She nodded, and began to swim towards them,

but with other plans in mind. Now was her chance . . . not that she didn't

appreciate Sora coming every time he could and filling her in on her adventures,

but she would also like to see for herself.

As she came out of her fathers view, she turned quickly into one of

the chambers where Sora usually came from. How did it go? Ariel thought

quietly and remembered Sora's words . . . "See, Star Trek is this wigged out

show, right? And the guy's always like, 'Beam me up, Scotty!', and it's pretty

neat. So they go through these warping beams. Kinda like what we do. Just

stand on this glowing portal, and . . . well, that's all, really. Think of heading

to the Gummi Ship!"

Oh, how easy it sounded . . . slowly she waved good-bye to her

father and all, then 'stood' in the beam. She slowly thought of warping

how Sora told her, and about . . . suddenly a warm light enveloped them

and she felt her body becoming apart. After opening her eyes, she noticed

something new. She had legs! "I can't believe it!" Ariel said to herself, and

as she did, Goofy woke up and looked back. Stunned by the vision he saw,

he turned around and stammered, "A-A-riel! Gawrsh, what are you doin'

here! And Sora, too . . ."

The fact that Ariel was on board the gummi ship was the least

of the problems. The major fact was that she had no clothes on! Ariel

didn't know what was going on, and she didn't know that she only had

a pair of purple shells on her. She just laid Sora on her lap and leaned

foward. "I know, I shouldn't be here, but we have to help Sora! He's

hurt, and it's all becuase of me!" Ariel told him, looking ahead. The

outside was black with small white glows. And so many different

things that beeped and spun. Goofy wanted to check Sora, but

he couldn't out of shame. So he just started up the gummi ship

and set course for Traverse Town. "Donald oughtta be able ta

heal him." was all Goofy said as the gummi vessel blasted into

space. Ariel didn't know what to do first; pay attention to the

marvelous ride, or her new feet as she wriggled her toes. It

was all so new. As soon as they closed in on Traverse Town, Goofy

began to land the ship. He parked it and got out, then ran into town.

"Be right back!" he yelled as he ran. Ariel looked down at Sora. His

head was on her lap, calmly breathing. She moved a strand of his wet

hair from his forehead and smiled, looking down at him. He was very

handsome, and a good friend. She was glad she met him, she was

glad that they were friends.

Not too much later, Donald and the others came running. Goofy

pointed to the ship. "He's in there, but y'know, Ariel is, too. And she ain't

wearin' a thing!" Goofy said, and the others looked at him. Donald just

yelped, "Wha!", while the others look puzzled. They had no idea who

Ariel really was, unless it was the girl Sora talked about a lot. He always

told them about Ariel, how she lived in the sea and was a really great

fighter. Of course, he never mentioned how beautiful she was unless

Kairi was never around, and that was rare. Leon began to think to

himself, holding his chin with one of his hands in a thinking pose.

"Could this be the mermaid girl that Sora said so much about?

But why is she here?" he thought, well Kairi thought differently.

"I don't care who she is, but she had better stay away from Sora!"

Kairi was very touchy when Sora was friendly with girls.

One time Yuffie offered to make Sora a sandwich, but when she

got to the kitchen, Kairi was there. She had a knife in her hand, and

she slowly walked up to Yuffie. "Don't scream," she said slowly, "I just

want to talk. Now, about Sora. Keep away from him, do you understand?

If you don't, I will kill you. I promise. And don't tell anyone I said so, or

I will kill you, then, too."

It was really creepy. Kairi thought she was speacial just becuase

Sora revived her heart. But in reality, he began to get tired of her whole

attitude, how she constantly snuffed others becuase she "was a princess".

All of it lies. And she seemed more concerned about Riku, anyways! Really,

she would talk about his muscles and his "nice butt and long . . .-Oh, but

I only saw it when his pants fell down!" . . . ha, yeah, after his pants are

tied up? Anyways, Sora really didn't care anymore, all she was to him was

a friend and a object in his way. It was different, though for Ariel. She let

Sora be himself, she let him feel like he could say anything and not be

judged.

Ariel began to step out of the gummi ship, but Aerith stopped

her by running and covering her with her own body in a hug-like fashion.

"Wait, don't come out yet," she told Ariel as she looked back and glared

at Leon, Donald and Goofy. They all turned slightly red, and Leon carried

Sora away, while Donald concentrated on curing him. Kairi followed, and

ignored Ariel. Yuffie came up by Aerith and smiled. "That was a close

one!" she laughed. "I'm . . . sorry. Did I do something wrong?" asked

Ariel, who was trying to keep her balance. Aerith just smiled and replied,

"No, but first thing is first; we got to get you into some clothes. And

pretty ones, too!"

Yuffie just rolled her eyes, saying, "No flowers this time, alright?"

Aerith just chuckled to herself, while Ariel looked around at the strange

new town.

Chapter II coming up, please be patient


	2. What's black, silk, and sexy all over?

Err. Yay? The second chapter! OMG! It's done, considering how

short it is. But I'll keep this Author's Note shorter, okay? And I'm

sorry if there is some OOCness, because there _will_ be. I got a

comment about my formatting. I'm going to try that better, too,

so thank you, but I'm not the best writer, so please forgive me

if I screw up again, I'm really trying. Thank you!

Riku: Well look what we have here...

TrolleyBounce: Ack! Get out! You're not in my story! I don't think

so, yet, unless a request comes, but until then, scram!

pushes Riku out the door

Ugh... okay, the Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS,

DISNEY or SQUARESOFT/ENIX. I'm just... YEAH... so be

quiet, okay?

**Chapter II, "Riddle: What's black, silk, and sexy all over?"**

Aerith and Yuffie wanted to help out Ariel, but Cid needed

them for Heaven knows what, so they left saying they'd be back

as soon as possible. As they left Ariel in the small, red hotel room,

another door opened. A girl with short, brown hair came in, and she

didn't look too happy, though Ariel didn't notice. Ariel looked around

some more, and even felt the fabric of the towel. It was so fuzzy!

She let out a small giggle, and wiggled her toes once more. She

loved to do that. "By the way Aerith and Yuffie were helping you,

I take it you can't walk?" asked Kairi. Ariel hadn't noticed, so she

looked back in surprise to see this 'nice' looking girl. "I don't think

so." Ariel slowly replied, watching as the girl walked around the room,

picking up different and random objects. Kairi was now by the table,

and lifted off a letter from it. She looked at it closely, and noticed it

was Sora's handwriting. She didn't even _want_ to read it. The thought

of him writing _her_ a letter when he first woke up sickened her. "Oh,

I almost forgot." Kairi weakly laughed, tossing the paper onto the

table to where it glided off onto the floor, "I'm Kairi, Sora's _girlfriend_."

Kairi made sure she stated clearly that Sora was taken.

Ariel smiled back and tried to get up, but her legs still wobbled,

so she stayed sitting. She thought for the few seconds she had,

since Sora _never_ mentioned _he_ had a girlfriend, but she also thought it

would be best not to say anything. So all she said was, "I'm Ariel."

Kairi looked away from this red-headed 'tramp', turning her back on

Ariel. Kairi rolled her eyes and thought of what else to say. Honestly,

she was expecting Ariel to say something offending, but she didn't.

At least not yet, anyway, so Kairi began to work on the scheme

she just planned. "Sora talks a lot about you, did you know? Always

how nice you are, and how fun. _Even_ beautiful . . ."

Kairi turned around right after the words left her mouth, to see

what Ariel would say or do. "That's nice of him, but I'm just his friend."

Ariel said in a hushed tone, now turning as red as her hair. Did he really

say things like that? What about Kairi? Either way, Ariel shook off the

thought momentarily, trying not to let it be a distraction. Kairi turned

once more and sighed. 'This girl isn't getting a clue! She's as stupid

as Goofy!' came Kairi's thoughts, trying to think of what else to pin

on this girl. Nothing came, instead, she just said out of no where,

"So are you going to get dressed?"

Ariel shook her head and looked at the boxes of clothes

that was stacked upon the floors and other places. "Those girls,

Aerith and Yuffie, said they'd help me when they got back, so

I'm just waiting." Just then, Yuffie got a wicked idea in her mind.

She, of course, didn't want Sora to fall for this Ariel girl. It was

pretty obvious, even to Goofy. Yet, as Kairi thought, she also didn't

want the other guys with or even looking at Ariel either. "I'll help you!"

she said in a cheery tone, trying to hold down the large grin on her

face. Ariel stopped wiggling her toes (again) and looked up. "You'd

help me?" she asked in a hopefull tone. Kairi nodded and started

searching through all the boxes, looking for something ugly or something

that made Ariel look . . . slutty. "Well," thought Kairi, "more than normal,

the tramp."

Ariel watched as Kairi shuffled through the boxes, taking out

leather skirts and jeans. She threw shirts to the side, tank-tops. None

of them were good enough! Kairi started to search faster when the idea

that Aerith or Yuffie might show up soon and choose something _nice came_.

Or _both_ of them, and that would be even worse, because they might

know what she was up to. Kairi began to grit her teeth as she threw

aside the nicest and prettiest clothes. Suddenly her eyes widened

as she saw the perfect dress- at least for this 'tramp'. Kairi had decided

now, too, that 'tramp' was Ariel's new nickname. Holding back all of

her laughter and her malicious smile, she held up an article of clothing.

Well, if you could call it clothing. In the air, with some wrinkles on it,

was a short, black, silky piece of lingerie (I hope I spelt that right). Of course,

Ariel didn't know that it was a sexy piece of underwear, so she smiled,

trusting Kairi that it was the right choice. It wasn't only silk, but the straps

were very thin, and on the edge where you would see cleavage, was a thin

trail of fox fur. At least the 'dress' covered her stomach, though her legs still showed,

and her arms and back . . . not to mention it was very thin, and a bunch of air

would shoot right through it.

Kairi now walked over to Ariel and said, "Here, try this on. Everybody

will _love_ it, trust me."

Ariel nodded and added a, "Thank you."

Kairi just smiled. "No problem." she replied, and with that, she waited for Ariel

to change. While slipping on the under piece, with a bit of a struggle, might I

add, Ariel thought of so many things. One of the thoughts happened to be this:

"This Kairi girl is so nice! At first it seemed like she didn't like me, but I guess I

was wrong. I really shouldn't judge, people, it isn't nice. Then I guess that makes

me the mean one . . ."

... There it is, boys and girls, the SECOND chapter! I'm sorry it took me SO LONG..

but I was kind of in trouble, and school, blah blah blah... but this _was_ short, I'm sorry.

And I promise, next chapter there WILL be lot's of Sora. And more of him, after, too,

so all of you Sora lovers just wait! And Ariel will be, too . . . we'll see. The next chapter?

Hint: Ariel goes out into public, drops a few jaws, and tries to look . . . pretty. Sora talks

to Cid about Ariel, but since this is MY story, well, not really mine, but y'know, Cid won't

care! He's so YAOI! Yes, ha ha ha ha ha! See ya soon! - The "TrolleyBounce"

p.s: Sorry for the long A/N, but .. yeah. Thanks for the reviews, I'm hoping for some more!

Honest reviews, too, please! Thank you!


	3. Jawbreakers and Nutcrackers

A/N: OMG! THE FOOKING THIRD CHAPTER! I didn't think I'd do it!

I thought I'd give up! And I have a lot of the story planned out, yet...

I have very little time to do so. I'm hoping _at least_ ten chapters, and

over 28 reviews, but we'll see. Sora is in this a lot, too. And Cid! He's

my hunny-bunches of oats. Mmm... anyway, Ariel, for those of you

who don't know/remember, _is the mermaid_ from the Little Mermaid,

the level Atlantica. Or Atlantis, as some call it, but that's not it.

Anyway, she was a good fighter, huh? Better fighter than Donald or

someone... she'd kick Ansem's ass. Riiight. So... yeah. 123 hits! I'm

so _happy!_ Reviews are really nice, so if you like it/don't like it, please,

drop me 'em! I do allow reviews from people who aren't on this site, so

if you don't have a sign in name, it's okay. I'm still pondering if Riku

should be in it, but I dunno. Jeebers... thanks, ya'll! Four reviews! That's

a good one, for me! I'll keep it up, I just **hope** you all keep reading, and

it comes on a number of peoples "favorite stories" lists... over 28 reviews,

and _at least_ ten chapters. I'd be happy. Please review, I'd be inspired.

Suggestions. Requests. Comments. I can even make this a Lemon!

Ha ha, ja, right, I suck at sex scenes. In writing, anyway. But please

review with honesty. Waroo, okay, I'll shut the fook up already. Read,

read!- My gratefulness, TrolleyBounce

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Victoria Secrets,

or Square/Enix, plus the Zippo Lighter...

**------------------------Chapter III, "Jawbreakers and Nutcrackers"**

The ceiling had begun to spin, and a roaring headache

began to scream in Sora's head. He sat up and looked around

the room, the headache now pounding in the back of his head.

"Ah, great." Sora whined, rubbing the back of his head, his fingers

scruffing up his hair. Sora had only been awake for two hours, but

it didn't seem that long. "Hey, what're you doin'?" came a voice from

behind him. Sora turned and noticed Cid Highwind, the master gummi

expert, pilot, and watcher of the Accessory Shop. "What, can't I leave

yet?" asked Sora as his arms slumped down near his feet, his head

still hanging a bit in the air. He was giving Cid the "puppy-dog" face,

though it never worked for Cid. Sora did have a cute face, but he didn't

want anyone thinking he was soft, or finding out his secret . . . Cid shook

his head and pulled out a zippo lighter. He flicked it open and the flame

shot up. "You need to rest a bit longer, so you ain't goin' no where." Cid

replied as he lit the cigar hanging from his mouth, clamped tightly between

each lip. "Aww . . ." was all Sora said as he plopped back on the black

leather couch, turning to his side to avoid the ceiling. He lifted his arms

and put them under his head, looking at Cid. "Did Ariel get my letter? I

mean, is she really here?" Sora suddenly asked out of no where. Cid

just cocked an eyebrow and hunched over the counter. "Yup, I had Yuffie

and Aerith deliver it. O'course they don't know if she read it yet, since they

came back over here." he responded. (Oh! There WILL be OOCness, 'kay?)

"Why did they come over here? What about Ariel, She can't be by herself!"

Sora said as he jumped up quickly, the headache now pounding harder form

the sudden movement.

Cid shrugged. "She'll be fine, and them two dykes came over 'cuz I asked 'em

to help clean out the top of the Synthesis shop. Damn Moogles keep shittin' all

over the place and don't clean it up!"

Sora winced a bit and thought of it. Moogle poop looked like fooking bird poop,

except bigger and sparkly, with glitter. "But Yuffie and Aerith aren't lesbians.

And that's kind of mean, Cid."

Cid shrugged again and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, it's a joke, kid.

Like I care, anyway. Listen, I guess ya might as well leave, so go see that

Ariel girl."

Sora nodded and ran out the door, bumping into Cloud. "Er! Watch where you're

going!" Cloud growled, rubbing his chest. He noticed it was Sora and straightened

himself out. "Sora, why the rush?" he asked, with a large grin on his face. He

knew why, though. Everyone in the small place of Traverse Town knew about

the arrival of this new girl. Only some saw her, but Cloud didn't, so he grew a tid-bit

curious. "To see Ariel, she's all alone! At least I think so, but who cares?" replied

Sora as he tried to get past Cloud. Cloud just grabbed Sora by the hood, almost

gagging the poor fourteen year old. Sora turned around a little angry and asked,

"What'd you do that for?"

Cloud laughed and pulled Sora near his side, his arm around the small,

brown haired fourteen year old boy's shoulder. "I'll go with you, that way she'll have

both of us to protect her." he said, shaking Sora, who was still in Cloud's grip. Sora

just raised his eyebrows in a worried looked. "Okay, sure. She isn't used to this

place, so be careful." Sora replied, now walking to the right of the Accessory Shop.

He planned on walking up the steps and into the Second District door, but a large

crowd was gathered, preventing him to do anything of the sort. "What's going on?"

he asked no one in particular. One of the men in the crowd turned around and

replied. "Kairi said she had something to show everyone, so she said to gather

around."

Sora got a bad feeling as his gut twisted and he started to swallow hard.

No sooner, Kairi had came out. "Everyone here?" she asked, looking around the

crowd, noticing Aerith, Yuffie and Cid joining them. She then shot off a malicious

smile as she saw Sora hurrying to rush through the crowd. She continued, "Okay,

whatever, let's start. There have been rumors going around about a new girl, a once

princess of the sea. Now she is here, and she is trying to adapt. I hope you all make

her feel welcomed! Let's have a cheer for Ariel, everyone!"

Suddenly the large, wooden doors to the Second District opened. For a second, he

thought Kairi was actually being nice, as did many others, namely Aerith and the others.

Then, right as he saw a slim, beautiful leg appear, his thoughts shifted, and his frown

turned into a cave, his jaw falling open in shock. Sora had seen the jaw trick on cartoons,

but didn't think it was possible. But now, as Ariel stumbled through the doors like a drunk

man on train tracks, he knew it was possible. And not just him, but everyone seemed to

drop their jaw right on cue. Ariel was there, in black, silky, thin, lace evening wear.

"Ariel!" Sora said, taking very slow steps. She smiled and tried to walk in the

leather, ankle-high boots Kairi gave her, but she just couldn't. Her legs began to buckle, and

she fell on all fours in front of the crowd, her hair gently running over her shoulders.

She caught herself with her hands, and tried to get up, but it took her a few seconds.

She waited for someone to help her, but they were in disbelief. Even with the thin trail of

fox fur around the chest line of the skirt-dress, everyone saw Ariel's cleavage, her breasts

practically almost falling out of the gown. Sora's eyes widened. Honestly, he had looked

at her bosoms before (sorry for the misspell), but they were mostly covered by her shells.

"Her shells must of been keeping them in! But I thought she was sexteen . . . I

mean sixteen! Sixteen!" Sora said out loud to himself, catching his error. Even Kairi didn't

help Ariel up, or even laugh. She had a look of horror upon her face, looking with every one

else. Her breasts couldn't even compete with Ariel's let alone look like breasts at all. After

seeing them, a number of the girls Ariel's age, including Aerith and Yuffie, turned extremely

red and covered themselves, the males still staring on. Ariel now looked up, noticing everyone

watching.

She turned red, but not because what they were staring at. Hell, she was so naive,

she didn't know they were staring at her boobies. She thought they were staring because

she had fallen, and now she was turning red herself. Sora stood motionless, feeling a not

so familiar feeling between his legs. He snapped out of it and scratched the back of his

head, trying to look away from the magical site in front of him.

The only person who wasn't turned on, ashamed or in awe was Cid. He just looked

at poor Ariel lower her head, trying to hide the tears from everyone. Ariel tried to hold back

the tears, though she didn't even know why she was crying. She just felt so stupid, so helpless,

as everyone stood there, and she made a complete fool of herself. Then again, she was young,

though her body seemed to scream different. Cid finally got fed up, and after what seemed like

an eternity, or at least hours, which was only two minutes, he began to walk up to Ariel. "I would

look ten times better in that dress than her! And everyone would beg me, not stare. Tch!" was

all Cid muttered, but no one really heard him. He finally reached Ariel and held out his hand. She

looked up, her eyes still pushing back the tears, her face still red from the eyes. He smiled a bit,

and lowered his hand more, now grabbing Ariel's hand and fore-arm, lifting her up.

Cid glared at everyone and yelled, "Jeez, y'all ain't got nothing better to do? Go on, beat it!"

_And that's exactly what some people did, they left and beat it_. Aerith noticed Cloud's eyes

running up and down Ariel's body, somewhat undressing her with his eyes. She frowned and

turned, storming away. Cloud didn't notice the frown, but he saw Aerith leaving, and he quickly

followed after taking a last glance at this divine girl who stood before him. "Ya alright?" Cid asked, giving her a clean cloth. She looked at it and smiled, replying, "I think so. Thank . . . you?"

Obviously she didn't know what to do with it, so Cid pointed to her legs. "Wipe yer

legs with it."

She just nodded and started to brush the cloth against her legs. Thankfully, she fell gently,

so nothing go cut or bruised. "C'mon," Cid told her as he directed her down the steps, "let's

get you to the shop I'm watching for my pal and . . . get you settled in."

As Cid led her down the steps slowly, Ariel looked around and spotted Sora. She grinned

at him, her grand, pearly white teeth showing. Her soft, sensitive lips now covered her teeth as

it went from a grin to a normal smile, Sora waving to her. She giggled because he waved so hard

that she heard a _CRICK _come from his arm, Sora suddenly grabbing it and rubbing it. He looked

up quickly and smiled, assuring her he was okay. Cid now let her into the shop and put the sign,

"We're CLOSED" out in front. After sitting Ariel down, he pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle

of wine. Mind you, this wasn't anything romantic, but he didn't have any normal cups, plus if she

was dressed like that, and a princess, he might as well treat her like royalty. 'She's gotta get

all the guys, especially with them looks.' he thought, watching Ariel stare wide-eyed at the

fire. "Just in case, don't touch that." Cid warned. Ariel turned to him and smiled, adding a

"Thanks for the tip."

He continued to poor the wine into the glass as his thoughts poured into his mind.

'If only it were that easy for me. Y'know, maybe if I asked her . . . but what if she told? I

can't have everyone here knowing, 'cuz then I'd be some kind of fruit!'

Sora stood outside of the shop, taking deep breaths. He wanted to look cool, sexy, and

mysterious. So he swallowed his fear and took out the collection of key-chains, sorting

through them. He couldn't decide, but he wanted his keyblade to look nice, and Ariel

to be impressed by it. It was a little weird, him trying to show off with his keyblade.

He didn't even bother to mend his hair, after Cloud had messed with it. Still looking,

he decided to go with the Pumpkinhead.

He clipped it on to the ring at the end, the keyblade now suddenly being

over showered with blackness, the steel turning slimmer, a new keyblade was

in his hands. He spun it around to make sure it looked nice on him, making sure

Ariel would notice. He then reached into his pocket and took out the keychain Ariel

gave him, the Crabclaw. Since he got it, he used it a lot, but after Kairi took back her

good luck charm, he used the Crabclaw as the replacement. He kissed it slightly and

whispered, "Give me strength."

Taking a deep breath, he stuffed the keychain back into this pocket and

sighed. Knocking on the door, Cid yelled, "We're not open, so get outta here!"

Sora gave a slight smile and replied, "No, it's me, Sora! Mind if I come in?"

Cid settled down and walked to the door. "C'mon in, kid, have a seat. Can't

serve ya a drink, though. You're too young."

Sora was about to argue about Ariel drinking, but he didn't want to

seem stupid, and he knew she had to try _some_ new things. He also knew

Ariel would never get addicted, that she could control herself. So he walked

in and saw Ariel sitting down, staring at all the silver and other color jewelry

behind the glass.

---Aerith had slapped Cloud with fury, and stormed off. once again.

"It's not my fualt!" he complained again. "She was wearing sexy stuff!"

To no avail, Aerith kept on walking. Cloud sighed and looked back. Behind

him, Squall, or Leon, was silently laughing. "Yeah, asshole, keep luaghing.

Just wait until you see her."

And it was true. Squall . . . I mean, Leon, hadn't seen her yet. And he was

kind of glad. Not that he was all gay, but he didn't want to seem like every

other guy. Plus he now knew what to expect, so he tried to prepare himself.

Little did he know . . .

EEP! Cid, you can't give Ariel alcohol, **_she's underage!_ **Oh, but Cid thinks

Ariel can teach him to get men . . . awwww. I hope you liked this chapter.

I seriously wrote it in an hour, starting around 12:32... a.m... so I'm all

tired, and that bottle of Zodiac _didn't_ help. I need a smoke**** Anyway, I'm

sorry if you didn't like it. The story **is** getting worse, but it **_won't_** go as

far as a lemon, and I said it **_WON'T_**. Only to her booby-crack! But

there will be cussing, but I'm trying to stick to the characters. Plus I'm

a fooking gutter mouth! See? Riiight. Welp, I will continue, so keep

reading! And review, please, tell me what you like and don't like. _Can_

I add Scooby-Doo? Him and Cid make a fooking HOT couple. Anyway...

**_next chapter_**: Sora talks with Ariel, Kairi forms a AntiAriel club, and

Leon makes his moves! Plus there will be a "boss fight" with Guard

Armor! I'm thinking of calling the chapter, 'Armor coming?'... get it?

Armor coming? Because of the boss and I might add new characters?

So Ariel and Sora kick it's ass! **Please** keep reading, that's all I really

ask! And let me know you're reading with reviews! It's even better!

PLEASE? drops to knees like fooking doggy Pleeasse?

Waroo...-TrolleyBounce.. (thank you!)

Now that I think about it, that was kind of a long chapter! Garoo!

And ALL THE OOCness! MY BOOGAMALOO, I'm sorry!


	4. Armor Coming?

A/N: Yay! The fourth **fooking** chapter! cries ... So beautiful. Thanks for

the reviews! I'm trying really, really hard with the spelling, and grammar, format

crap. Plus to make sure you enjoy this fooking fanfic. Maybe you like it? Maybe

not? Review to let me know! At least 6 reviews, (not including mine)... wow, more

than I thought! So, yeah, I will be using bad puns in this chapter. Well, not a lot,

but a few. Forgive meh! Yes, I have been using Ariel in a lot of my stories, since

she is my favorite person of all the animated world. I will add Jack Skellinton to

a chapter, when they visit Halloween Town, but be patient! And in this chapter,

Kairi gets smacked with the keyblade! Yayyyy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney.

But if I did, Bambi would have been better, and Dumbo would not exist in

my department. And I wouldn't make all the mistakes.. what the fook ever.

-----------------------------**Chapter IV, "Armor Coming?"**

Cid shut the door of the shop, and Ariel looked in the direction of

the sound, noticing Sora. "Sora!" she said cheerfully, trying to get up,

but she ended up stumbling, catching herself on the coffee table. "Wow!"

Sora said, running to her side. He helped Ariel back onto the couch and

asked, "You okay?"

Ariel nodded and smiled, looking at him. "I'm really sorry, Sora."

she told him, moving the flow of hair that fell over her shoulder. Sora sat

down and relaxed upon his own arms as an head rest. "Nah, it's fine.

So you brought me here, and I'm alive. I'm thankful for that, so don't worry.

But, Ariel . . "

Ariel now stared as Sora as his voice trailed from normal to a bit

of a sad sound. "What about your father?" he asked.

"Oh," Ariel replied, "Donald and Goofy said they would explain it all

to him. I know he'll hate it, but I'm hoping to stay for a few days. Oh, if it's

alright with you."

Sora nodded and watched as Cid placed Ariel's drink on the coffee

table. "Drink up, kid, but it's the only one I can give ya." Cid told her as he

walked off and began to sort through the jewelry. Ariel brought the wine

glass to her lips and drank it slowly. It tasted bitter, and the facial expression

she gave to show the bitterness made Sora laugh. Ariel just glared at him, though

Sora knew it was a playful glare.

"I can't help it!" Sora laughed. Ariel put the glass down and poked Sora in the

side with two fingers, stabbing him to where he yelped out. Ariel gave a slight

giggle as she scooted away from Sora.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sora said, rubbing his sides. He readied

two fingers of his own and poked Ariel in the sides. She leaned over as a result,

laughing and groaning at the slight pain. Sora and Ariel kept this up for a few

minutes, until the doors opened. "Can't ya read? The sign says we aren't open!"

Cid yelled, not looking back to see who it was.

Leon entered, and Sora looked at him and frowned. He noticed this, though,

and quickly smiled again, hoping Leon didn't see it. "I'm a late shopper." Leon said,

walking near Sora and Ariel, his hands in his pockets. Cid turned and saw it was

Leon. "Egh." was all Cid said as he went back to polishing and sorting the accessories.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Sora?" Leon asked, staring into the fourteen year olds eyes.

Sora now frowned visibly, and replied, "Jee, I don't know Leon. Isn't it a little

early for you to be coming out?"

Leon just gave a grin and looked at Ariel. She gave a slight, weak smile, her

eyebrows now held upward as if she was worried. "And you must be Sora's new friend

I've been hearing about. Nice entrance, Aerith pounded Cloud for . . . the watching."

Ariel, of course, didn't understand that, or who Cloud was, but she said

anyway, "Is he okay?"

Leon just shrugged with a small chuckle after it, telling her, "Who knows?

It depends on what he said."

Ariel now looked at the ground, hoping she didn't cause him any pain,

or anybody else for that matter. She tried to wiggle her toes to make herself fell

better, but the boots she wore prevented her from doing so. Meanwhile, Leon and

Sora stared at each other. Normally, they got along, but Sora had gotten to know

Leon, and he knew that Leon would try to make a move on Ariel. 'Back off, Leon,'

Sora thought, still staring into Leon's eyes, 'she's my friend, and I won't let you

break her heart.'

Cid broke the silence by saying, "Cloud wasn't the only one! All of the

people in this dump were staring. Tch, damn kids nowadays, they ain't got any

manners at all."

Leon laughed, and Sora smiled, too, but couldn't help feeling a little sick

because it was true. He wanted Ariel to stay, but with all the horn dogs in the

town, could he risk it?

"It's gettin' late, anyway. Sora, you'd better go and get some rest."

Cid announced, now locking up the cases. "What about Ariel?" Sora asked,

watching as she looked up now, at the mention of her name. She still was

confused about everything, and still didn't know what everyone meant by

her entrance. Was tripping really that bad?

"I'll take her to the inn." Leon offered, but Cid shook his head. "My

ass you are. I'll take here, since I know the way and what not. What you

can do, Leon, is patrol the third district tonight. It is Sunday, after all."

Leon realized this and got a bit serious, nodding. "Wouldn't dream

of doing anything else. Just be careful, old man, because everyone trusts

you as much as they trust everyone other guy in this town."

Then, with a wink at Ariel, he left the shop and walked down the steps,

heading for the large doors into the Third District. Sora got a little angry at this,

but Ariel stood. Or she tried to, anyway, but Sora caught her and helped her up.

"You'll get used to it." Sora said. "Well, how about me and you go to the CAFE

tomorrow?"

Ariel nodded and replied, "It'd be fun, I'll look forward to it. Good night,

Sora."

Sora blushed as she smiled, but then fell over, her face and his right

in front of the others. Cid saw this and rushed over, helping Ariel straighten,

her arm over his shoulder. "Here, let's go, kid. Do what I do, take a step after

step." Cid said, looking over his shoulder. "Lock up for me, Sora!"

Sora nodded and waved, having missed a chance he wanted so bad.

Of course, there would be other chances . . .

After Cid helped Ariel to the hotel, she didn't go to sleep. She stayed

up, trying to walk. She would stumble a few times, even fall, but she just got

up, dusted herself off, and tried over and over. She looked at the clock that

hung on the wall. It read 12:19am, and Ariel guessed that it wasn't good.

"I don't even know what time to wake up here," she said to herself, "the

time here and in Atlantica is so different!"

So she tried a few more times, than stopped, 'walking' over to

the large, red bed. It was comfy, and when she sat in it, she sank immediately.

She giggled and jumped up and down a few times, then slowly unzipped her

boots, kicking them off. The boots slammed against the wall, and Ariel slightly

winced when they did. She figured it wasn't a good sound, especially to the person

in the next room. Ariel waited for any noise from the other room, but none came,

so she slipped out of the lingerie, then put on a dark red nightgown, one that

covered her legs and arms, even her boobs. (You've seen it, from the movie.)

Finally, Ariel was ready to get into bed, when a knock came from the

door. 'How stupid,' the girl on the other side of the door thought, 'she probably

can't even walk yet.'

To the other girls surprise, the door clicked open, and creaked as

it slowly showed Ariel hanging on to the wall. The other girl, Kairi, smiled

and greeted, "Hi, Ariel. I hope I didn't wake you, I just wanted to show you

something really neat."

Ariel tilted her head and smiled. "It's okay." she replied. Kairi now

was grinning, and she grabbed Ariel's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Ariel, of course, got better at walking, but only by a bit, so she still fell down

in the hall. Kairi held back her laughter and helped Ariel up. Ariel thanked her

and once again pushed back the flow of hair that fell over her shoulder. So

Kairi helped Ariel to the Third District, and said, "Wait here, okay? I'll be

right back, I promise!"

Ariel nodded, and Kairi rushed to the Second District. Everyone

in Traverse Town knew that on Sunday, if the bell from the Gizmo Shop

rung, that a horrible 'monster' would appear in the Third District. So they

would avoid it, and Leon or Cloud would patrol, even Sora sometimes.

But Kairi had plans as she rushed up to the top of the Gizmo Shop, taking

a large crowbar and hacking at the boards that covered the bell. "This will

show that tramp." Kairi laughed out loud to herself.

Ariel looked into the sky, looking at the stars glitter and light the way

for travelling people. The stars were beautiful, and little did she know, that

Sora was watching them, also, from the top of the Accessory Shop. Suddenly,

a loud, ringing was heard not too far from where Ariel was standing, and she

turned her attention to where the sound was coming from, her hair once again

flowing over her shoulders. Leon's eyes went wide as the bell sound rang through

his ears. He growled as he grabbed his gunblade, and ran out of the small house

he and the others set up as a 'base'. He was searching for more bullets, but now

he didn't have time, so he only went with the six that were already in the revolver.

Sora heard the bell ring, to, as did most of the town, and they gasped.

Sora now jumped off the roof, landing on his feet, but falling down quickly. He

got up as fast as he could, and he ran. Now Ariel was getting scared as the

ground began to shake, and she tried to run, but her walking was still lacking

improvement. So she tilted over, almost falling, her legs buckling. Leon soon

arrived and saw Ariel, as did Sora. They ran to her aid quickly, and put their

backs to guard her. Large, stone pillars appeared out of no where, blocking

any escape that the trio could muster.

"Damn it!" Leon yelled, putting his gunblade in front of him. "What

the hell are you doing here?"

Ariel turned extremely red and said weakly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean

to! Kairi said she wanted to show me-"

Sora interrupted Ariel quickly, as did Leon. "Kairi!" they both said

in shock. Ariel nodded slowly, and Sora muttered, "Figures, Kairi would be

jealous, but this?"

Out of no where, a giant, armed, robot thing fell out of the sky with

a loud _CLANK! _Sora stared at this giant monster. "Ariel, go hide in the corner,

if you can!" Leon demanded, placing his palm forward. A large flame appeared,

and Leon shot it, hitting one of the arms. The arm started to crack, and Leon

and Sora smiled. "Think you're up to this?" Leon asked Sora as Ariel walked

drunkenly to the wall. "When am I not?" Sora retorted, pulling out his keyblade,

which was still in the form of the pumpkin head.

Sora and Leon slashed the arms and legs quickly, all limbs cracking

at the blows from the weapons. "Speak up, there's a bit of static!" Sora yelled,

as he shot a large Thunder spell at one of the arms. The arm shattered, and

all of the metallic pieces fell onto the ground. "Then the heat's on you." Leon

replied, shooting another fireball at the other arm. The arm shattered as the

first, but this time a clear bottle with green liquid in it fell out. "A potion!"

Sora said, running to pick it up. Above them, on the balcony that led to

the second district, Kairi watched. She just let out a small grin as she

saw Ariel shaking in the corner. "She's powerless." Kairi laughed.

Leon then started to glow as he ran to one of the legs. He

spun when he reached the leg, his gunblade held out. This caused

a circular slash upon the leg, as it cracked and shattered into a bunch

of metal pieces. Sora felt power within him, too, as he threw the keyblade

at the other foot. The keyblade spun, and hit the leg three times before

returning to Sora. Finally, the leg shattered also, and all that was left

was the torso. It began to spin wildly, hitting Leon. Leon fell to the ground,

his gunblade spinning to where Ariel was. She saw it, and then Leon. She

slowly got up and walked to the gunblade. "Leon!" Sora yelled, throwing

the Potion at Leon. He reached to caught it, but the torso slammed

into him, knocking him out. The Potion just fell onto the ground and shattered

like the limbs, the green liquid evaporating. The Torso suddenly started to glow,

as the mist covered him. "It's healing him!" Sora growled as he ran to Leon's

side.

Ariel now picked up the gunblade, lifting it over her shoulder, the blunt

side of the blade leaning on her shoulder. She felt power, and it seemed Leon,

before he was knocked unconscious, was readying another Finale attack, one

of his best known as the Lionheart. But it failed, though the Aura that surrounded

him was now trapped upon his gunblade. The Torso spun and was aiming at

Sora, but it stopped as it heard a girl screaming, as if a war cry. Sora looked,

too, and saw Ariel running with the gunblade upon her shoulder, slightly stumbling.

She reached the torso and launched the gunblade at it, flinging it off her shoulder,

allowing it slam onto the ground after cutting through the torso, though the large,

unique blade drug her down with it.

Ariel fell to her knees as she let the gunblade cut, but as she flung it

at the torso, right as she slashed it, she pulled the trigger. Six streams of orange-red

lights flew from the revolvers and ripped through the torso. The Torso shook, then shattered,

also, dropping a crystal heart, that when it landed, it made a sound like a small, crystal

bell being rang. Ariel was on her knees, and breathing heavily, her hair flowing over

her shoulder, her bangs covering her face. She let go of the gunblade, her arms aching

with pain of lifting the heavy weapon, then holding it as it shot out the stream of bullets.

Sora stood wide-eyed as he took his keyblade and shouted, "Leon!", healing

the man with a Cure spell as leaves touched the gunblade wielder. Leon awoke to

find Ariel holding her chest, breathing, the gunblade some what stuck in the ground.

Ariel looked up, her eyes half-open, smiling at Sora and Leon. They nodded, and

stood up, walking to Ariel. "I can't believe it, she was able to handle the gunblade."

Leon said, obviously impressed. "What was that?" Sora asked Leon. "It must of

been her own special Finale, such as I use the Lionheart or Fated Circle, or

you use Strike Raid or Ars Arcanum. She must have her own, and when she

held the gunblade, she unleashed it." Leon explained.

"That was so cool." Sora said. "I've heard about that attack, and it's a hard

one to master. It's called the Ragnarok, and even I haven't mastered it. So now I'm

a bit jealous." Leon joked.

"You evil, stupid tramp!" Kairi screamed, running at Ariel with the crowbar

as the pillars faded into the ground. Cloud was waiting, too, and Aerith, with Cid

and Yuffie. They saw this and gasped. Ariel looked up, still breathing hard, her

eyes only half open. "Kairi, no!" Sora shouted. Kairi ignored him, charging at

Ariel. Her eyes were wide and her teeth were showing, but as soon as she

reached near Ariel, her mouth dropped open, the crowbar fell, and she stood

there, in pain. Her eyes somehow got bigger, and her fingers twitched. Everyone

saw what happened. Sora threw the back end, where the butt of the keyblade was,

at Kairi's back. The keyblade went forward, and knocked Kairi hard, making her

drop the crowbar. Sora shook his head, saying, "Oh crap, Kairi!"

Kairi fell to the ground and looked up at Ariel, who was now closing her eyes.

"I hate you . . ." Kairi hissed as she fainted. Ariel fainted, too, and both girls sat on

the cement, Kairi on her stomach, and Ariel on her back, her knees curled up.

---------------------------End of Chapter-------

A/N: Can you believe it? I finished it! So, what'd you think? I liked how Ariel finished

things up. And for you Kairi haters, I hope you enjoyed her being whacked in the back,

with the END of the keyblade. And for those who love her... I'm sorry. It's nothing personal.

Anyway, I thought Ariel should have an Overdrive or "Finale", so I gave her Ragnarok. It's

like Leon doing a normal slash, but imagine the streams coming out of the gunblade revolver

like they did at the tip of Sora's keyblade from the game. And those are the only two Finales

Leon and Sora will have, though they won't use them much, since fighting will only occur every

other two chapters. Please review on if you liked Ariel shooting the Ragnarok with Leon's gunblade. Or if not, or anything else. Reviews _are nice..._ Can you picture Ariel doing that in

a nightgown? I can, and I think it looks fooking uber-cool. Thanks! I'll update! Chapter 5 coming

up, please be patient. Otherwise, that chapter took forever! A fooking eternity! Bajoobers!

---kweh.

**Next chapter: (Title unknown yet)...** Ariel wants to leave since she feels bad. Kairi is injured

slightly, but she makes a scheme yet again. When the others talk to Ariel, i.e., Cloud, Leon,

Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Sora, Ariel feels good and decides to stay. Way cooler, and Ariel

and Sora do a romantic thing! And **_SEPHIROTH_** makes an appearance, since he will be

in _at least_ three chapters, while Sora has an argument with Kairi! _PLEASE_ Read, it will

kick major ass! Heh heh, and Kairi says Ariel hit her in the back.


	5. Lifeless Whisper: Birth

A/N: Chapter five, yo! Dang, this is getting crrraaazyyyy! This might even be

my longest chapter yet! It sure looks that way! Wow! How long… please read it all. I

will make others shorter, I just wanted to cram a lot into this one for the next. Anyway,

I decided that this chapter is going to get _more serious_, as Leon _and _Cloud, even Sephiroth,

take their chances with Ariel. Of course, Sora tries, too, but it seems he isn't trying

hard enough. Never mind, I'll save it all. Instead, this chapter is kind of funny. And

I will even let you vote! Read the A/N at the bottom, after the story when you are done.

I've just decided, too, for those of you wondering, that I'll switch off; action one chapter,

drama the next, humor... it will be random, okay? This is a humor chapter, but it is

required, since the next chapter will get more serious with a Summon Duel, between

two people! So read this first, or you won't get any of it! Review, too, please!

Thanks to all of my reviewers, too! (Hurkydoesntknow)

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square-Enix, or Starbucks

coffee or cafe. So shut up, okay? And I don't own Starbucks or Godzilla, including

Sticky Notes. Jeez, I wish I did own Sticky Notes. hugs sticky note plushie

NOTE: There will be Starbucks madness!

**Chapter 5, "Lifeless Whisper"**

Cid had finally sat down, and they all began to talk. In the

middle of the conversation, Yuffie said, awestruck, "You mean she

beat that big armor thingy?"

Leon nodded and replied, "It's called the Guard Armor, and

yes, she did. I still can't believe it."

"I don't think that's the issue here." Cloud pointed out. Cid

nodded his head in agreement. "It's even harder to believe Kairi would

go to such extreme measures to stop Ariel." Aerith added.

"And Sora, don't forget, he threw the butt of his keyblade

to stop Kairi. Which brings up the question if she is okay." Cloud

said, Yuffie snickering at the word 'butt' Cloud used. Everyone just

rolled their eyes.

"She is, though a little weakened. It looks as if now we'll

have to keep an eye out for Kairi." Aerith said. "What about Ariel?

Usin' that gunblade drained the hell out of her." Cid asked.

"She's okay, too, but a little tired. She'll be better tomorrow."

Aerith replied, and Leon added, "And Sora?"

Everyone just went silent. "I'm still not sure." Aerith finally

said. After knocking Kairi in the back, Sora was out of it. He just

ran away, everyone else in utter confusion. "He's got himself a

problem, and he's tryin' to figure it out is my guess." Cid suddenly

said. Everyone agreed and got up. The meeting was over, and they

had to check on the two girls. "I'll check Ariel!" everyone said, almost

in unison. "No, I wanna do it!" Yuffie complained, thinking of taking care

of Kairi. "Well, hell if I do it!" Cid said, folding his arms and lifting his head

side ways, as if trying to avoid everyone. Leon leaned against the wall and

said, "Forget it, I'm not going to."

Everyone now stared at Cloud and Aerith, who looked as if they

had eaten something extremely nasty. "Let's draw straws, okay?" Cloud

suggested, trying to pull himself out of the situation. After a few minutes

of arguing, everyone agreed to the drawing of the straws, except Yuffie,

who once more complained, "But I can't draw, except maybe stick figures!"

Aerith threw a pen at Yuffie and said, "No, not like that. Here."

Aerith now held out her hand, and eight wooden sticks were in her grip. "Who

ever gets the shortest takes care of Kairi. Who ever gets the longest ones,

which there are only two, will go and help Ariel."

"Why only two?" Leon asked as Aerith put her fist out, everyone

taking one of the wooden sticks. "Hey!" Cloud announced, "These

are mixing things for coffee! From Starbucks!"

Everyone but Aerith went, "Ooh, Starbucks!"

Instead, Aerith answered Leon's question. "Because Ariel is only tired,

that's why. She isn't injured." she responded. Opening her palm after

every stick was gone, she noticed she had a short one. 'Son of a-'

Aerith thought before _trying_ to crack the tiny stick in half with her

_hands_. Cid looked at the tiny stick and said in a shaky voice, "Y'know

what? I think I'll find Sora!"

And with that, he jumped up and ran out of the small house in

the third district. Leon just grinned, noticing he had one of the longest

sticks out of the bunch. (wrong sounding, or just me?)

"Well, looks like I have a date to carry off." Leon said with a

smile, waving the stick back and forth. Yuffie frowned at Leon's

proudness. Then, looking at her stick, her face instantly lit up, like

a Starbucks coffee would after adding pounds and pounds of cream.

She quickly went behind Leon, jumped up and hung on his back.

"What are you doing? Get off!" he said, noticing the young ninja

pulling him down. "You and me, Squall!" was all she said, showing

Leon the long stick in her hand, almost poking his eye out with

it. "It's Leon!" he corrected her, trying to pry Yuffie's arms off his

shoulders and neck without hurting her.

"You're slipping, Leon. First a red-head, sixteen year old

_mermaid_ masters a Overdrive that _you couldn't. _Then Yuffie is

taking over. You aren't even putting up a fight." Cloud said, smirking

at Leon. Leon was now angry at Cloud's 'hurtful' words, and he grabbed Yuffie

by the wrist, pulling the link apart. "Hey!" Yuffie said quickly, but

Leon just lifted her in the air behind him, then dropped her unexpectedly,

Yuffie falling with a_ thud_.

Aerith blushed a little and grabbed Cloud by the shoulder of his

shirt, pulling him. "Come on." she muttered, hoping this wouldn't start

anything. Cloud straightened up and turned, now walking with Aerith.

"Whatever." was all Leon said. Yuffie was on the ground, stars hovering

over her head.

-----kweh! Second district Inn, The 'Red Room'----

Sora had been pacing back and forth now. "Are you sure your okay?"

he asked. Ariel just nodded and got up. Sora smiled and said, "Hey, you

can walk now."

Ariel just blushed and gently pushed the flow of apple red hair

off her shoulder. "Not really, I'm still trying. I can stand, though." Ariel

replied, hoping Sora wouldn't notice that her legs were beginning to wobble

a little bit. Luckily, he didn't. Sora resumed to walking around, and saw the

letter he wrote her. He quickly went for it and stuffed it in his jacket. Ariel

didn't notice because she was staring at the clock. "What time is it?" she

asked, unfamiliar with the time still. Sora looked at the clock, too, and told

her, "It's about ten thirty. Hey, it's morning, and I promised we'd go get some

coffee. Whaddya say?"

Ariel nodded, and asked, "Where can we go?" (sorry for the OOCness)

Sora thought, then he realized a great place, one that everyone loved. "Starbucks!"

he said cheerfully as he snapped his fingers. Both started to leave, until Leon came

in. "Leon!" Sora said in surprise. "Sora?" Leon asked, a little confused. So this

is where he was.

Sora blushed a little and looked around for an escape. Only the door

to the balcony would do, so Sora started to leave. "Running away, Sora? It's

fine, I just came to take care of Ariel." Leon said, holding back the all the laughter

inside of him. 'This is going to be delicious.' he thought, watching as Sora stopped

at the door and turned around.

"What!" Sora said in confusion. "I was assigned to see if Ariel is okay."

Leon replied to Sora's reaction.

"And she is, so you can leave now." Sora told him, now walking over by

Ariel, who was just watching Leon inch his way around. Then, when he got near

the table, he sat on it and said, "Listen, I got my duty. Have you even checked on

Kairi yet?"

Sora frowned at the name, and he turned his head away and looked at

the floor. "I'm sure she's fine. That one time she was running down the steps in

the Third District, she tripped and fell, then landed on a bunch of boxes."

"Boxes? How the hell do you land on boxes rolling downstairs?" asked

Leon. Sora shrugged and said, "Hey, she did it, not me. Besides, I fight alongside

a giant dog and a small duck, and I can summon a large, gay elephant with ears

the size of Manhattan. And that makes sense?"

"Elephant?" Ariel asked. Sora turned his head and said, "Yeah, wanna

see it?"

Ariel nodded, and they left, forgetting and leaving Leon. He just smiled

and said, "Whatever. I can summon a large lion, but you don't see me showing

off . . ."

Then the thought hit him. He would challenge Sora to a summon duel.

It would be simple, and he would obviously win. Simba, the lion that Leon was

able to summon, had never let him down before. After setting up how and when

he would attack, he left the room to go and grab the earthshine summon gem.

---Merlin's House, Third District---

Cloud quickly jumped out of the way as the jar came towards him.

It missed, and shattered upon the wall. Aerith took out her Sticky Notes

and a pen, and scribbled on it before ducking, 'Place Kairi in Safe place'.

"It would have been easier if that old man had come!" Cloud called,

dodging another jar. "Where's Sora!" Kairi screamed, looking for more jars

to throw. Instead, she found an alarm clock. She picked it up, saw Aerith,

and threw it. Aerith quickly ran over to Cloud and hid behind him, using the

cape (which is really stupid, Cloud doesn't wear capes!) as a shield. The

clock hit the wall and broke, springs and gears flying into random places.

"We don't know, okay? So stop it!" Cloud replied, tempted to pull

out his large, buster sword. Even Aerith was ready to pull out her metal

rod and start smacking Kairi, making her become a bruised piece of fruit.

Kairi kept on screaming orders and questions, until Cloud pulled out a summon

Gem. "Come out!" he called, the gem glowing. A small, metal toy came out, with

a wind-up key in it's back. Suddenly, the theme to, 'Godzilla' started to play, and

the two small red light bulbs in the toys eyes started to glow. They then began

to blink on and off, on and off, a small, static-like roar coming from inside the toy.

Cloud waited, then smacked his forehead. "Duh!" he said to himself, going over to

the toy and picking it up.

"Give me strength!" he said, winding the key in the toys back. The

small, tin lizard began to click and clank, making a buzzing sound, obviously

hinting that the gears were twisting inside. "Godzilla, go! Bad Breath!" Cloud

ordered, sticking out his chest and extending one arm outwards, the hand pointing

to Kairi, the other hand and arm behind him, in a fist. Kairi laughed and said, "Oh,

a tin toy! What's it gonna do, shoot lasers at me, melting my head and burning me

to a crisp?"

"If I wanted to do that, I would of summoned Ifrit." Cloud muttered. Now

the tin Godzilla toy had clicked, clanked, and buzzed its way up the bed. Kairi

kept on laughing, making fun of Godzilla. What a large, huge ass mistake. When Godzilla

opened up its mouth, a small dart with the feather at the end shot from it, hitting

Kairi smack right in the middle of her forehead. Her laugh became slow and

drunk, fading off. She fell back to sleep, but her head hit the headboard, making

a loud _thud_, as Yuffie did when Leon dropped her like it's hot. (stupid rap song)

Cloud ran and picked up the toy, trying to stuff it back into it's summon

Gem. "She's okay, let's go." Cloud said in a rushed tone. Aerith nodded, and

both left, running out of the old house. As soon as they did, Merlin came in.

"Princess?" he called. She didn't answer. "She must be worse than I thought.

I'll just wake her up, put some bandages on her, and let her be on her way."

----First District, Starbucks Café(where you blew out all the candles and

broke the chairs, and got the DEF-UP or whatever)

Sora and Ariel had finally gotten a table. When they sat down, both

ordered a mocha coffee, and waited for their orders. While waiting, they

just talked about different and random things. In the distance, coming from the

large doors in Third District, was Kairi. Around her waste she had a cloth bandage,

wrapped around multiple times. She was also licking a lollipop, since she was so

good for the treatment. At least Merlin thought so.

When she spotted Sora and Ariel, she instantly became enraged, biting

the lollipop instead of licking it, making it shatter into tiny shards of candy. She

started to stomp over to the café, thinking of a dramatic scene. One hit

her, one she had seen on television. Many women, when breaking up with men

or telling them off, usually got a wine glass full of Martini and an olive and splashed

it all over their faces. It was brilliant! And Kairi happened to have a bottle of Martini

with her, so she just needed to open it.

When she arrived, she announce in a high-pitched voice, "Sora, how could

you!"

Sora stared wide-eyed at Kairi, his thoughts racing. His naughty half thought,

'She's still alive?'

Sora looked around to see everyone staring, so he said to Kairi in a hushed

tone, "You're okay?"

Ariel looked away and stared at the ground, hoping to stay out of it all. Kairi

only responded, saying, "Sora, we are over!"

Then, out of her small little mind, she went for the Martini trick. But since

she was so mad, she just grabbed a man's coffee and threw it all over Sora's face.

He screamed in pain, his face wet and red, coffee and tears rolling down his face.

Sora fell to the floor and rolled back and forth on his sides. "It burns! Dear Yevon it

burns!"

Kairi just smiled and walked out of the café. Ariel dropped to her knees,

giving Sora a dry cloth from the table. He took it and wiped quickly, the burn still

stabbing at him. Luckily it was somewhat cooled down, so it wouldn't do anything

serious, just make his face red for awhile. Sora's eyes were watery and bloodshot,

his face now sticky from the sweet Mocha Foam with green tea. Out of no where,

Leon came, jumping from the top balcony onto the ground, quickly spinning and

pointing a finger at Sora. "Sora," he announced, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Leon got the Dark Magician- I mean Simba- ready. Sora's eyes still

hurt, so he pulled out a random summon gem known as the Firegleam, and

gave it to Ariel. "You . . . must take my place . . . I have hope and faith in you.

I have trained . . . you well." Sora whispered, giving the Gem to Ariel. She

had no idea what he was talking about, but she took it. "I guess I'm taking his

place?" she said, getting up while Sora ran to cleanse his eyes with many, many

Holy Waters, at the expensive cost of 300 munny per bottle. "Yevon loves me my

ass!" Sora cried, running to the item shop, only armed with 597 munny.

Leon smiled and said, "Good, then I guess I'm in luck."

Ariel just looked at the summon gem, then grabbed Sora's keyblade, which was

leaning against his chair, and got ready. The wind gently blew . . .

"Jeez, we might as well be a show on the freaking WB channel with all

this drama!" a lady in the back said.

----Behind the Accessory Shop, start of lies---

Kairi was walking slowly, the pain in her back still there. "Stupid pain."

Kairi muttered. One of the towns people, or a few, saw Kairi and asked, "Oh,

no! What happened?"

Kairi was about to say, "Ariel and Sora, that's who.", but she got

a wicked, nasty idea. Revenge . . . "I was talking with Sora, and I was going

to hug him, but this crazy girl threw a bar at my back! Luckily, the cops arrived

and busted her for assault and drug abuse!"

The few people gasped and said, "No, really? Who?"

Kairi held back her grin and said, "That new girl, Ariel . . ."

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Oh my **FOOKING** gosh! That was **_long!_** I think it was kind of funny.

Hey, I'm sorry for the OOCness, and the bad humor. I promise I will make the

next chapter serious. I was thinking of this, but I want Sephiroth to appear in

chapter 6, since it's such a evil number! Ha ha ha! Sorry for the Starbucks madness.

Anyway, Kairi's crazy, ya? Soo... I need **_YOUR_** **_help_**! I don't know if Simba or Mushu

should win! So review, and vote! Tell me who! If you don't, I'll choose, and you'll hate

me, and perhaps make mean reviews. Either way, I get reviews! Dances

So tell me who **_YOU_** want to win, and I'll tally 'em up. I'll wait until at least two

people vote, not including myself. See ya! -TrolleyBounce

Next Chapter: (Title unknown yet); Ariel and Leon duel their summons! Godzilla

**_is_** back! **_And when the rumors are over the whole town by night, and Ariel hears, guess_**

**_who comforts her? None other than the fooking One-Winged Angel! _**Sephie theme plays

STAY AND READ, YOU'LL LIKE THE SERIOUSNESS AND DRAMA!

(Sorry about the Godzilla summon, I know he's not Disney or FF. But hell, she/he kicks

ass! So yeah! And Ariel gets her/him! I'll just say her... grrr!)


	6. Touch of One Winged Angel

A/N: **YEAH! THE SIXTH FOOKING CHAPTER! **Thank you, to my

faithful reviewers, _Hurkydoesntknow_ and _NoctureD_. Oh, by the way,

NoctureD, I might take you up on your offer. I read your stuff and

it's pretty good. I just haven't reviewed it becuase I save it all, then

read them.. sorry? But yeah, and to my new reviewers: Thank you!

And to those who don't review becuase they're scared **or** afraid they

might make _me_ cry like a little fook bitch, well... don't worry. Please,

please review. I don't mean to sound like a begger, but if I get a number

of reviews, I'll only say, "Review if ya want."... 'kay? But not now. Anyway,

again, **Sephiroth **makes an appearence! WOOT! Next Chapter: Lifeless

Whisper: Death... what will happen? Oh! I have the ENDING figured out,

and it is so sad! You'll all hate me for it! I just know it! See if ya can guess!

Sorry for this long A/N. Okay, off with your clothes! I mean... on with the

story!

CHAPTER: (_new_, I will describe out of Humor, Action, Romance, etc...

each chapter is vital to the next, so read them anyway, even if you

don't want to!)... **_ROMANCE/SERIOUSNESS/Action_**(semi) (word?)

Disclaimer: Ken, from Digimon02, "TrolleyBounce does NOT own

Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Godzilla, Final Fantasy, Sticky Notes,

Starbucks, or Digimon. Nor anything else.

(A/N: I decided to change the summons. Simba and Mushu are too... childish.

I'm sorry, they're neat, but Squall needs some kick ass action.)

**Chapter Six: Touch of One-Winged Angel**

Sora had cleaned his eyes from the burning of coffee, and was returning

to the main plaza of Traverse Town. As he rubbed his eyes, he bumped into some

one, and went, "Oof! Excuse me!"

The man didn't even pay attention. When Sora fully opened his eyes, he

had noticed a large crowd, in a circle, was gathered around the middle of the plaza.

It seemed that something important was going on. "Ariel?" Sora called, but he couldn't hear anything but the low whispers and talk of people around him.

Squall gave a slight smile, then tossed his Summon Gem into the air.

As it slowly came down, Squall slashed at the gem with his gunblade, cracking

it into two pieces. The pieces fell onto the ground a few inches apart, but next

to each other, and Squall muttered, "Feel my pain . . ."

The two gems glowed a bright orange now, and had turned into what had

seemed to be a pair of eyes. From under the two glass objects, a black, inky

substance began to come out, and soon, from a puddle of the blackness, a

large beast was emerging. He had finally come out, dripping the black ooze.

He silky, coal fur, red 'blades' on his tail, head, and fore-arms, and looked

somewhat like a loin. "Meet Griever, my summon." Leon said, his smirk now

turning to a grin.

Ariel had backed away a bit, but it didn't seem like there was an

escape. Tons of people were surronding them, and moving in closer.

Sora was still trying to get through, pushing his way through people.

He even casted an Aero spell on himself, so when he walked by, the

people around would slightly be blown away from him.

She looked at the gem and took a deep sigh. "Feel my pain?"

she whispered, mimicing what Leon had said. But no response came

from the clear, ruby with a small, yellow blaze inside it. Leon looked

at her and folded his arms. "You won't get any where with that.

Say something that means a lot to you, that will help the spirit

inside the gem feel a part of you."

Ariel, who was looking at him as he spoke, gave a weak,

slight nod, then looked back down at the cold, heavy sphere in

her hands. The glass was smooth, and Ariel could easily run her

fingers along the ball she held in her hand. Though the flame inside

it somhow magically moved, even though the glass was not hallow,

the outside was still cool. So she brought it to her chest, near her

collar bones, closed her eyes, stood straight, and said, "Doubt my

Breath."

As she said so, the gem glowed instantly. The light was a

golden honey color, and as it shone, Ariel's hair flew upwards, and

stayed so as if she were falling. She tilted her head back a bit to feel

the warmth and the cool air, all at once. The gem drifted slowly from

her hands, then into the middle of 'the field'. There, is slammed down

onto the ground hard, and it felt like a sudden quake. The gem went

into the ground, opening a large crater. Lava bubbled in the whole,

and suddenly, the whole boiling juice shot up a large meteor, maybe

the size of a car. The meteor cracked, and out of it, a large beast appeared.

It was the color of a red brick, and had large horns, and smaller spikes. It

also had many tassles hanging around it's neck and metal cuffs off it's arms.

It was also kind of fury, and as it jumped from the meteor and landed on

the ground, leaving large claw marks with it's long talons, it gave a long

roar.

By now, Sora had reached the front, and was shocked to see

Ariel and Leon, and two large beasts. "Ifrit?" was all Sora could say,

looking at the beast finish it's roar. Both summons stared into each others

eyes, Ariel backing away a bit, and Leon pointing his finger at Ifrit. "Attack . . ."

he said, snapping his fingers. Griever flew quickly and darted towards Ifrit.

"Give it a command!" Sora shouted, knowing he couldn't really interfere with

a summon duel. Ariel thought and said, "Mimic!"

So Ifrit quickly rushed towards Griever, too, and when both collided,

they locked their hands together. Ifrit pushed against Griever, well Griever

pushed against Ifrit. Since Griever was in the air, and had wings, he would

flap his wings violently every now and again, releasing a gust of air that

would push Ifrit back. "Ariel, you have to tell him what to do. It's the job

of the summoner." Sora told her, making tons of hand gestures. Ariel looked

back at Ifrit, who was still being pushed. She thought for a moment, then

saw around Ifrit, tiny flames flying here and there. She was about to tell

him to shoot a fire ball, but she didn't know if he could, so she just shouted,

"Shoot!"

At this point, Ifrit opened his mouth, a large flame began to form between

his fangs and jaw. After charging up, Ifrit shot the large ball of flame, and hit Griever

in the chest. Griever was now trying to keep a balance, so Ifrit was able to pull him

down to his level. After doing so, Ifrit slowly kept shooting fire balls at Griever, until

he was pinning him down onto the ground, Griever now on his back. "Get up and

fight!" Leon commanded, and Griever shot a few jolts of electricity from his eyes,

throwing Ifrit back.

Ifrit got up quickly, allowing the electricity to go up to his horns. As it all

did, he rubbed his hands upon his horns, gathering all the static. When it was

on his hands, he slammed his 'fists' together, releasing a burst of lightning and

flames. "Destroy!" Leon yelled, but at this time Ifrit had slammed the burst onto

the ground, causing large spikes to erupt from the ground. Tons of spikes quickly

hit Griever, and he fell onto his back. After waiting, Griever did not get up, and

he slowly vanished. Leon just gritted his teeth and ran to the Third District.

Ariel fell to her knees, the comotion was just too much. Sora walked over

to her and took the summon gem, pointing it at Ifrit. "Thank you." he said softly,

and Ifrit vanished into the gentle breeze. "Are you okay?" Sora asked, stuffing

the summon gem back into his pocket. "I just feel a little tired, that's all." she

replied, trying to get up. She almost fell down again, but Sora quickly cuaght her.

"I can't believe you won! And really fast, too."

Ariel just smiled and Sora helped her back to the table. They finally sat

down and drank their coffee. No sooner, perhaps after fifteen minutes, everyone

was whispering into the other's ear, and all eyes were on Ariel and Sora. They

noticed this and began to get a little uneasy.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, wondering if it was the summon duel.

But it happened a few minutes ago, so it couldn't be that. After thinking, Aerith

came up to both of them and hissed, "Everyone is talking about the other night!

They think Kairi is hurt becuase Ariel threw a bar at her!"

"What!" was all Sora could say. "It had to of been Kairi. She must of said

something, as a lie." Aerith replied. "We have to fix it!" Sora said, quickly jumping

up and running up the stairs to the accesory shop. He stopped and turned, saying,

"Aerith, take care of Ariel!"

Aerith nodded and lead Ariel back to the inn. "I'm really sorry." she said, "we

didn't know this would happen. Cloud, Leon, and Cid are trying to make it right. Yuffie

is looking for Kairi, and I'm sure Sora is doing one of the two."

Ariel just shook her head and gave a weak smile. Her cheeks were red with

embaressment. "It's okay," she said softly, "It's all my fualt. I should of went home,

and now I've just cuased so many problems."

Aerith shook her head. "No, Ariel, it's-"

But she was cut short. Aerith's eyes went wide, and she made a

silent gasp. With what little strength she had left, she reached to where the pain

was coming from. Her stomach, right in the middle. And there, where it was damp,

and what she was sure was blood, was a large, cold, steel blade. She slowly turned

around. "S-S-Sephi . . . roth." she muttered slowly in a hoarse voice. The man behind

her, with his long, flowing, silver hair, just grinned, then quickly drew his Masamune

from her. Aerith fell to the floor, her breathing getting slower and heavier.

(Get it? CUT short?)

Through it all, Ariel watched in horror. She saw as, in a flash, Sephiroth appeared

behind her, black feathers falling to the ground, Sephiroth drawing his blade, then quickly

jamming it through Aerith. It all happened so fast.

"Aerith, are you okay!" Ariel cried, getting up from the bed and running to Aerith's side.

Aerith was on her knees, holding herself with one hand on the ground, the other

on her chest. Her head was lowered, until she looked up at Sephiroth. Ariel looked up,

to, and saw him raise his blade once more. "Sleep well, princess." he laughed, driving

the blade quickly through her right side, the point coming out from the left. He then

lifted her into the air, the blade through her, as if she was meat on a stick.

Aerith closed her eyes in pain, crying, trying to hold onto the blade. But the

sharpness cut her everytime she tried to grab on. "Aerith!" Ariel cried once more, looking

for some kind of weapon to him Sephiroth with. "Come, this is the end! Sin Harvest!"

Sephiroth yelled, pointing one finger at Ariel.

Instantly, she felt a halo of warmth bathe upon her head, then vanish as she

fell to the ground, trying to move. She couldn't.

Sephrioth, who was holding the blade with on hand, and Aerith straight towards

Ariel, put his other hand on the blade. He quickly swung the blade to his left, Aerith sliding

off the blade, flying off and hitting the wall. Her whole body hit with a _thud_, and lay there,

motionless, blood splattered on the wall from the contact of Aerith's body and the harsh pounding into the wall. Her body was twisted over, her hair out of place.

"Aerith!" Ariel cried again, trying to move. It was no use. Sephiroth walked over to

Ariel, picked her up, and put her back against his chest. He moved the hair from her ear back, and whispered, "You're beauty is enough to make me need you. Come with me,

and you shall never feel pain again. We shall go, rule over all, and destroy those who

try to over throw us! Both of us, the only two who can share our love together!"

Ariel tried to brake free, but her eyes were slowly fading. Her eyelids fell close

to the end, and her body gave out. She was going to pass out.

Just then, Yuffie waked in, then screamed. She saw the twisted body of Aerith,

and Ariel being held by Sephiroth, gently being put into sleep. "We belong together."

Sephiroth announced, then vanished with Ariel, only leaving a few feathers to gently

float down to the ground. He thought of where to go, as he vanished . . . the Colliseum

was too obvious.

Ariel had fallen asleep, and Sephiroth floated in the darkness. That was it, he needed

somewhere dark, somewhere unexpected . . . as he passed all worlds, he came to one that

had no sun, and all was falling apart. The moon was large and blurry, and many pumpkins

decorated the town. The ground was warped and full of bent lines . . . that was it, he would

go to Halloween Town.

----back in the Hotel Room

Yuffie ran to Aerith. "Aerith! Aerith! Open your eyes!" she cried.

(sound familiar?)

Aerith didn't move. Her eyes were half closed, blood quickly gushing from her mouth

in what seemed like gallons. "Cloud!" Yuffie screamed. "Cloud!"

--10 minutes later---

Somebody heard Yuffie screaming and rushed over. They called Cid, Leon, Sora and

Cloud. Everyone was shocked by the body. "Who did this!" Cloud demanded, grabbing Yuffie

by the collar. She started to cough, and he dropped her. After taking a breath, she said,

"He took Ariel, too . . . Sephiroth . . ."

Everyone gasped, and Leon asked, "Are you sure?"

Yuffie nodded, and Cloud clenched his fist. "I'm sorry," the doctor said, but she's dead."

Looking at the floor, a silent tear fell from Cloud's eye. "I'm going to kill him." Cloud

muttered.

"Wait!" Sora yelled, "I'm coming with you!"

Cloud turned and looked at Sora. He couldn't say no, becuase Sora would argue,

and Cloud didn't have the time. He wanted to leave soon, so he could at least

save somebody . . . and that would be Ariel.

"We'll be here." Leon said, handing Sora his necklace. "Use this as a keychain."

Sora nodded and ran after Cloud, and both boarded the gummi ship.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the short summon duel, and the short appearence! And I didn't do a "spell check" for this document, on accident, and to rush through...!

This chapter SUCKED! But please, read on. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've

been at work a lot, and time with my boyfriend and what not. But I've decided to hold

the chapter, "Lifeless Whisper; Death", for another time. Next time; "SKELLINGTON'S

GIFT": Ariel and Sephiroth are in Halloween Town. Cloud and Sephiroth fight, Ariel

meets Jack, etc... See what happens! It's better that this review!

SORRY FOR THE SERIOUSNESS!- The TrolleyBounce


	7. The Whipping Willow

**SORA'S REMEDY:**

**A/N:** WOW! Sorry for the long update, ya'll. I was seriously busy with work and

the bf and what not.. I hope you're not too mad. But in the process, I didn't forget

about this story, and I came up with some brilliant ideas! Yeah... pluse the police

had to use my computer to use as an investagation becuase my friend was all involved

with some pedophile. Sooo, anyway, I got it back! Now on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, Kingdom Hearts,

The Little Mermaid, or Starbucks. And/Or anything else mentioned in this fic, Like Godzilla!

Chapter: **Action/Romance**??

**CHAPTER VII: "The Whipping Willow"**

Sora and Cloud were flying some time now, and Cloud, in his total fustration,

was blasting and blowing up any Gummi Ship that passed their way; wether it be

friend or foe, he didn't care. Sora was silent for some time, until Cloud asked, "What

is this to you, Sora?"

Sora looked and him and replied, "What do you mean?"

Cloud let out a deep sigh. "With Kairi and Ariel. You know Kairi loves you; hell,

she's obssesed, crazy in love. And with Ariel in town, you know it's only going

to get worse." he said. Sora looked down to his feet and said, "I know," Then, he

turned his head and looked out the window. "But-" he said, until he noticed a

figure out in the open. It was Sephiroth, and by Yevon, he had Ariel!

"Cloud!" Sora yelled, pointing out the window. Cloud noticed this and

immediatly turned the ship. He shot and shot, until he hit Sephiroth on the back.

Both the One-Winged Angel and Ariel went crashing down, into Halloween Town.

"We've gotta help her!" Sora yelled again, and Cloud rushed the Gummi Ship

to the town of the Pumpkin King.

--Bridge Area

Ariel had taken quite the fall, and as she got up, she noticed she wasn't

in Traverse Town; the ground was black and rivet like, the sky a dark orange,

the moon large and white. After blinking and slowly getting up, then noticing

her surrondings, she jumped and backed against a stone wall. Not far, a bridge

lay into a large, black steel gate. The water was flowing quickly, and pumpkins

covered the rest of the field. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

As the words left her mouth, multiple, new Heartless, ones unlike the

world she lived in, rose from the ground. Ariel tried backing up more, but the

cold wall prevented it. It seemed as if she was doomed, yet in the corner of

her eye she saw a metallic rod, one that was extremelly thin, and looked very

flexible. So, after taking a deep breath, Ariel ran and picked up the rod, which

was light, and of course, as flexible as she thought. As she held it, the end bent

down a little, so she knew it would do good damage. As the Heartless drew closer,

she rose the rod in the air, and brought it down quickly, the sharp end slashing at

a Shadow. The Shadow's head fell down, and as it recovered from the attack, Ariel

brought the rod to her side, then swung it, the end slashing the Shadow again, this

time sending it flying, then dissapearing in a mist. More gathered around, and Ariel

repeated the process;

She would slash and lash with the end of the rod, hitting Heartless, cutting

them deep. Yet, as most people would, she grew tired, and her arms began to ache.

The Heartless wouldn't stop coming, though, and it seemed that just striking them with

a rod wouldn't do it. She needed to escape at least, but with the Heartless coming from

every direction and cornering her into the wall, it would be hard.

With her arms still aching, she leaned over a bit, gasping for air, trying to rest.

A Shadow jumped at her, and was extremelly close. Ariel let out a scream, but when

the Shadow leaped in the air and got right to her face, it stopped, and was pulled back.

Looking to see what did so, Ariel saw a tall, skinny skeleton in a tuxedo, with a green,

slimy, thin whip around his arm. "Your scream is beautiful!" he said before lifting his

hands into the air, thus allowing bolts to come from the air. The Heartless in the area

were destroyed for the time being, but more began to show up.

"Follow me if you wish to live!" the skeleton man said, throwing both hands

forward to let ice spew from the tips of his fingers, freezing the new coming Heartless.

Ariel didn't know what to do, but she couldn't chance it, so she quickly ran to his side.

"Who are you?" she asked as she swatted a Heartless away.

"I should be asking you! We don't get too many visitors here, in Halloween Town!"

the skeleton replied as he sent more bolts crashing down. Ariel looked at him

quickly. Halloween Town? She must be in another world!

"Well, I like living very much, thank you!" was all she said, as both ran through

the Heartless, lashing and slashing . . . ah, what a good time.

No sooner, they landed in the Town Square, and Ariel leaned over, gasping for

air. "So what brings you here?" Jack asked, acting perfectly . . . normal, I suppose

you could say.

Ariel caught her breath, and looked at him. "You aren't tired?" she asked, but

he shrugged and laughed, "I'm dead, so . . . not really."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry . . . I'm Ariel."

"A pleasure, Ariel," Jack said, taking her hand and kissing it, "my name is Jack."

Ariel slightly blushed, then remembered Sora was coming! She looked around,

unsure if he landed. "Sora!" she called, and Jack walked besides her. "Would

this be the same, small, fleshy Sora, with the key weapon?" Jack asked, and

she just nodded. "I know him!" he said, and Ariel smiled. "Really?" she asked,

and he nodded.

Just then, Sora, Cloud and Leon walked into the town square, searching around.

When Sora and Ariel spotted each other, everything else faded . . . they stared . .

and the wind silently blew. Then, both ran to each other, jumping into the others

arms, their mouths meeting unexpectedly. Leon, Cloud, and Jack just watched,

unsure of what to really think.

"I guess he does . . ." Cloud said, and Leon silently laughed to the side. After

breaking the kiss, they just stared into each others eyes. "Oh, Sora!" Ariel

whispered, and he nodded. "I was really worried about you." he added,

and they just stood there. . . until, at least, Sephiroth appeared. "I knew

you'd follow, Cloud."

"Sephitroth!" Cloud yelled, withdrawing his large sword. Leon got his gunblade

ready, too, and Jack took a stance.

"You'll pay, Sephiroth! Aerith is dead, now! She's . . ."

Cloud then, went silent, a tear rolling down his cheek. . . They had fun . .. she

brought him light . . .

Cloud rushed at Sephritoh, but he withdrew the Masamune, and blocked it.

"I thought this one was your girlfriend. . . I guess I hit the wrong person,

and took the wrong bait . . . but, you're still here." he laughed, then pushed

Cloud away. "Stay behind me, Ariel," Sora said, watching Sephiroth's every

move.

Meanwhile, from the trunk of the Gummi Ship, Kairi climbed out, and looked

around. No one so far . . .

But, when she walked to the square, she noticed Leon, some skeleton, Cloud

and Sephiroth, and . . . Sora, protecting Ariel!?

She fumed . . . she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Was there no stopping

this slut? Sora was hers!

Thinking this, a black cloud appeared, and out came a very tall, ghoulish looking

being, with blue fire as hair.

"Angry, huh?" he said cooly, and Kairi just stepped back.

"Name's Hades, lord of the underworld, nice to meetcha." he replied, taking her

hand and shaking it, "And I can't help but notice you need someone gone."

Kairi just nodded, and replied, "Why?"

"You have the right amount of munny, and I've got it taken care of . . . a trip

to my place, one way . . . no return."

Kairi then glowed with joy! She pulled out her purse, and said, "How much?"

"Alive, or dead? Alive is five thousand munny . . . dead is eight

thousand."

Kairi searched for a moment, then cursed under her breath. "I've only got

five thousand to give you. Here." she said reluculantly, handing him 5,000

munny. He took it, shook her hand, and said, "Nice doing buisness . . . now,

where's the lucky winner?"

Kairi grinned and pointed to the square, where Cloud and Sephiroth continued

to fight, Leon and Jack where taking care of the Heartless that appeared, and

Sora protected Ariel.

"That slut, with the red hair."

Hades nodded, and dissapeared, only to reappear in front of Sora.

"Bingo!" he announced, grabbing Ariel by the arm and pulling her. "Hades! Let

her go!" Sora yelled, raising his keyblade, but Hades shot a meteor ball and

Sora fell on his butt, gasping for Ariel. "Ariel . . " he muttered, holding out his

hand, trying to get to his feet.

Ariel struggled but hades had both hands on her. "Let me go!" she screamed,

and Leon and Jack came running, only to be too late, as both dissapered.

"He's gone!" Leon said, and all looked around, while Cloud and Sephiroth

continued to fight. "Go look!" he yelled, "and I'll take care of silver hair here!"

Sora and Leon nodded, both running off. "Wait, fellas!" Jack called, following.

They all jumped in the Gummi ship quickly, Sora in too much of a haste to notice

Jack, and they headed for the Olympus Colliseum . . .

-end of Chapter

OH MY GAWD THAT TOOK FOREVER! The chapter was tedious and long,

and the time I took to load it . . . sorr for the wait, everyone! Plus, I think I'm

going to end this story . . . soon . . . like, two more chapters . . . if so.

But, I'll continue, with a sequel, being like Chain of Memories, my syle, and

then, in the third . . well, you'll see. It's just, I like the new Sora . . . the one

in this story is still fourteen . . . so, we'll see! ALMOST DONE!


End file.
